PKM
PKM (ПКМ, Пулемёт Калашникова Модернизированный: "Kalashnikov's Machine-gun Modernized") is a Russian general-purpose machine gun in both Counter-Strike Online and Counter-Strike Online 2. Overview The Russian PKM is a belt-fed, general purpose machine gun that holds 150 cartridges of 7.62 NATO per belt container. It is equipped with the same operation system that the AK-47 utilizes and its successful light weight body boasts excellent mobility as well as reliability. It uses three-round burst for its secondary fire mode. Advantages *High magazine size *Conserve ammunition when switched to burst fire mode *High accuracy in burst fire mode *High rate of fire *High damage *Can undergo Weapon Enhancement *Free (Only in Indonesia region) during event *High stun to zombies Disadvantages *Expensive *High recoil *Heavy weight *Long reload time *Purchasable only by cash points *Low knockback power Release date PKM was released on: *'Japan': 19 October 2011 alongside Checkmate. *'Singapore/Malaysia': 13 February 2013 alongside Skyline. *'Indonesia': This weapon can be obtained permanently free by logging in on 11 September 2013 ~ 14 September 2013. PKM Gold editon was released alongside Savery on: *'South Korea': 5 December 2013. *'Taiwan/HongKong': 17 December 2013. *'China/Japan': 18 December 2013. Tips *150 rounds of PKM can deal 4500 ~ 9000 damage to zombies if all bullets hit the target. *In zombie mods, combine with Deadly Shot for massive damage. *PKM deals the same damage as MG3. *Rate of fire and reload time are the same as M249. *Treat this weapon just like FAMAS and MG3. *Fire in burst with primary fire mode is very inaccurate. Use secondary fire mode instead. *Use primary fire mode when dealing with enemies in middle/close range, while use secondary fire mode when dealing with enemies in far distances. Weapon Enhancement PKM can undergo Weapon Enhancement to upgrade its performance. Users Counter-Terrorist * : Used by Spetsnaz. * : Still using by Spetsnaz today. * : A SEAL operative is seen armed with a PKM in the promotion poster. Variants PKM Gold Edition PKM Gold Edition is the gold-plated version of PKM. It is lighter than the original weapon. PKM Gold can only be obtained rarely from Code Box. Comparison to MG3 Positive *Lighter (+1%) *Cheaper (-$150) *More accurate (+1%) *Has burst-fire mode Neutral *Same reload time (4.7 seconds) *Same damage (30) Negative *Smaller magazine size (-50) *Lower rate of fire (-1%) Gallery PKM= File:Pkm_viewmodel.png|View model File:Pkm.gif|Shoot and reload Hd harlem 20120124 1329540.jpg|In-game screenshot File:Zs_2gateEasy_20130913_2056390.jpg|A PKM on the ground File:Zs_deadend_20130913_1914560.jpg|Purchasing PKM In-game, note the caliber Spetsnaz pkm.jpg|A Spetsnaz operative with a PKM File:M14ebr_pkm_weaponenhancement_promo_japan.jpg|PKM can be enhanced now File:Pkm_50_advanced_enhancement_kit_set.png|PKM + 50 Advanced Enhancement Kit set sg/mypkm.jpg|Singapore/Malaysia poster pkmcp.jpg|China poster 1378358141_incso_20130903_20130906_megabonusbanner-megaxus.jpg|Indonesia Mega Bonus poster File:Snapshot_20130911_1540120.jpg|Obtained from Mega Bonus event pkm_hud.png|Head-up display (HUD) icon Firing sound Reload sound Draw sound |-| PKM Expert Edition= File:Pkm_viewmodel_expert.png|View model pkm2.png|Model File:Pkmv6.png|Ditto 20130201ff_2.jpg|China poster |-| PKM Master Edition= File:Pkm_viewmodel_master.png|View model pkm3.png|Model File:Pkmv8.png|Ditto 20130201ff 2.jpg|China poster |-| PKM Gold Edition= Pkmg_vmdl.png|View model Pkmg_vmdl_reload.png|Reloading Savery pkmg koreaposter.jpg|Korea poster Savery pkmgold taiwan poster.png|Taiwan/ Hong Kong poster File:Pkmg_poster_chn.png|China poster Japan poster M1887xmas, savery, pkmg.png|Japan poster |-| Trivia *PKM does not have the burst-fire mode in real-life, it only fires in full-auto. *This is the only machine gun in-game that has a burst-fire mode. *Although in-game it uses 7.62 NATO, when you purchasing the PKM in-game it states that it is chambered with 7.62×54mm Russian. External links *PK machine gun at Wikipedia. Category:Machine gun Category:7.62mm user Category:Russian weapons Category:Weapons with secondary fire functions Category:Weapons with 3-round burst functions Category:Weapons with burst-fire abilities Category:Weapons with enhanced variants Category:Izmash Category:Soviet era weapons Category:Mikhail Kalashnikov Category:High rate of fire weapons Category:Cash weapon Category:Weapons Category:Weapons with fire selection abilities Category:Weapons with gold variants